Pirates of the Archipelago: The Hidden Calypso
by DragonLover07
Summary: Pirate AU!-For many years, the Barbaric Archipelago has been filled with pirates that roam the waters. No one has been safe. The people have heard the many stories about them and what they do. But they never heard the story of what the pirates are searching for. The Calypso: the beholder of a song that can grant one's wishes. No pirate has been able to find it. Until now...
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples! I'm back once again. This story was inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean movies (Some of my favorite movies). And I am also excited that the 5th Pirates of the Caribbean movie is coming out this May! I can't wait to see it!**

 **Any way here's the first part of the story:**

A witch wearing a dark green dress was dragged onto a wooden stage. The two guards in uniforms that dragged her onto the stage stepped down the steps. A large man dressed in black leather clothes walked in front of the witch, who smirked as the man tied the rope around her neck. Once he finished be stepped to the side of the stage and another man in a uniform walked onto the stage with a scroll. The people and the guards that surrounded the stage looked at the witch with angry faces. The man unrolled the scroll and read the words on it. "Here by today: The one that the whole Barbaric Archipelago knows as 'The Swamp Witch'- is found guilty of witchcraft and piracy. And will be hung till dead-," he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"This is your only warning you people will ever receive from me: I might die-but the Calypso will be born!," The witch looked up into the sky and help out her hands as best as she could. The people gave each other concerned looks. "After my death my the Calypso be born into this archipelago. May the next born child posses the song and title of the Calypso." She was then cut off by the guard. She looked down at him.

"We will not be haunted by your threats!," he turned to the man in leather and nodded. The man grabbed the lever.

The Swamp witch looked up into the sky again. "May her heart be immortal," She whispered. She closed her eyes. Then, the man pulled the lever, and the trap doors opened...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Eleven Years Later..._

It has been eleven years since the witch was hung. And eleven years since she cursed the Barbaric Archipelago. The guards, kings, and lords did not believe in the curse, but the people did. When the next child had been born the people were informed that the curse wasn't real. And that child- Astrid -was just like the others. But that was years ago. Now, Astrid was standing next to the edge of a boat she, her family, and other people were traveling on. She looked out into the foggy ocean, and was humming a song.

She was then startled when a hand landed on one of her shoulders. She turned quickly, and saw her Uncle Finn. "Careful not to make much noise," He told her. "They say the sea's filled with blood-thirsty pirates."

Astrid gave him a confused look. "Pirates?" Her uncle nodded.

"I've heard many tales about them," He began. "They say they hunt the waters, searching for a song." Astrid gave him another confused look. "That's right, a song-a song that can set them free and grant them any with they desire." He looked out to the foggy sea. "They say that they have been hunting down the song for years-but no luck at finding it."

"What kind of song?"

Finn looked around to see if anyone was listening. "It's not just the song the pirates are searching for. They're also looking for the one who holds it." Astrid's eyes lit up with curiosity. "They call the holder: The Calypso. There is only one born every sixty years. So it is a very rare artifact." He paused for a bit. He opened his coat, pulled out a small dagger out of a pocket and gave it to Astrid. She slowly took it in her hands and looked up at her uncle. "You will need to protect yourself. They will hunt down anyone they think it is. They won't stop until-" He was then cut off by a voice behind him.

"Thank you, Finn. I really appreciate you trying to 'teach' my daughter. But they need you on deck," Astrid's father said to him. Finn nodded and headed toward the deck of the ship. Astrid's father looked back at her. "Don't play around with that." He pointed to the dagger in his daughter's hands. He then left.

Astrid turned back to the foggy ocean. She put the belt the dagger was attached to around her waist. Putting her elbows on the wood, she continued to hum her song. Moments later she heard a whistle, like if someone was whistling the song she was humming. Soon a small blue, yellow, brown, and black Pin-tailed Whydah bird came flying on the side of the ship. Strange, Astrid wondered. Those types of birds weren't really seen flying over ocean waters. At least not alone.

The shine of an object caught Astrid's eye. There was something hanging around the bird's neck. The bird landed on a line of rope, Astride slowly approached. She saw the object, a necklace made of gold. It had a pendant on it but she couldn't see it very well because of the feathers. The bird's head turned in her direction, opening its wings. Astrid stopped moving and studied the bird. For the first few seconds it just stared at her, then it took off, flying close to the ship's edge. Astrid curiously followed the bird to the deck of the ship. She passed by the many people that were working on there. The bird then hovered next to a cargo of wooden boxes tied in ropes, facing her. Then turned around and took off. Astrid stopped at the very edge, panting, and out of breath, watching the bird fly away.

After she finally caught her breath, she turned around to walk back to the back of the ship. A shine caught her eye again. Astrid turned around to see the shine again, from the cargo. She walked toward the shipment and started searching for the thing that caused the shine. After looking for a few seconds, she found the object tangled in the ropes. She got out the small dagger from its holster and cut the ropes the small object was tangled in. Astrid put her dagger on the boxes, picked up the object and studied it in her hands. It was a small wooden flute (like a Native American flute) pendant about 3 1/2 inches, that was chained onto a gold chain that was a bit rusted. Next to the flute pendant was a small, dark blue feather. But not just any feather, a feather from the multi-colored the Pin-tailed Whydah.

"What do you have there, Astrid?," Her father's voice startled her. She quickly turned around, hiding the necklace behind her back. She faced her father and her Uncle Finn.

"Nothing," Astrid responded. "I thought I saw something."

"Well," Her father said. "if that's how it is. Just don't let your uncle's fairytales mess with your mind." Astrid nodded and her father and uncle walked off to talk to another one of the crew members on the ship.

Astrid turned back to the cargo, grabbed and put the dagger back in its holster, and walked to the edge of the deck. She studied the necklace again then looked back to the foggy ocean. She put the necklace in one of the pockets of her coat then saw a man floating on a barrel in the waters. "Father!," She yelled to her father, which got his attention. "There's a man in the water!" Him, her uncle and a few other crew members went to the edge of the ship as well.

Astrid's father saw the man in the water, his eyes widening. "Man overboard!," He shouter to the rest of the crew. The other men quickly got ropes and helped get the man out of the water. Once they did they set him down on the floor of the deck. Finn put two of his fingers on the side of the wet man's neck. "He's dead," he informed.

Astrid tilted her head a bit. She then felt a warm breeze and saw ashes flying in the air. Turning around, she saw about four ships burning in the ocean water. Her eyes widened. He father then gave command to his crew, "Search for survivors!" He much have seen the ships as well.

Soon there were eight small boats filled with at least 14 people in each one of them rowing towards the burning ships. Astrid walked to the other side of the deck and saw a large ship with many, many open sails on it. On the very top, she saw a black flag with a white skull and crossed bones on it. Her eyes widened once again. "Pirates..."

 **So that's all for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the first part. And just so you guys know: Pin-tailed Whydahs only have black, white, and brown feathers with salmon-colored beaks. Anyways thank you for reading. Please review. And I will see you all next chapter.**

 **P.S: Updates will be slow. Just so you guys know.**

 **DragonLover07 is out- Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Nine Years Later..._

Astrid, now 20 years old, awoke from her sleep. Her room was dark. The only light was the lit candle beside her bed. Her gaze went to the candle, which she grabbed as she sat up on the side of her bed. She got up and walked over to her desk. She opened the lid of a box that was on it. The box was filled with papers and small notebooks she used as journals. With her free hand she took out all of the notebooks and papers in the box and placed them beside the box. She set the candle on her desk and took out a necklace that was under all of the papers. She gently touched the flute pendant that the necklace has, then touched the feather.

Astrid had kept the necklace a secret from her family. It was the only thing that reminded her of her parents. After her mother died from a disease when she was 13 and her father was claimed dead when his ship, which he was on, was lost in the ocean and never found when she was 17, Astrid had been distant from everyone. Including her Uncle Finn, who was the only family she had left. It reminded her of her parents because when she found the necklace on her fathers ship, it was the last time that they traveled together as a family before they died. The trip had been to a city called Berk. It was going to be their new home. When she heard that they were moving to a new city she wasn't surprised. Her family moved once a year to a new city in the Archipelago. But after they moved to Berk they didn't move anymore. After her father's death she moved in with her Uncle Finn, who lived in the city of Berk.

Astrid walked to the mirror on her wall and put the necklace on. She held the pendant and feather in her hands as she looked in the mirror. She sighed. Then after a few seconds she heard knocking on the door to her room. She quickly tucked the necklace into her dress, still wearing it. "Astrid are you in there?," She heard her Uncle Finn from behind the door. Astrid quickly grabbed her robe and put it on. She heard knocking again.

"I'm coming," Astrid responded her uncle. She did her best to cove the golden chain with the robe so he wouldn't see it. She unlocked the door so he could come in. She quickly ran back to her bed and sat down on the edge. "You can come in now." She put her hands on her lap as her uncle opened the door and walked in with a box.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Astrid," Finn told her. He walked in front of her and held out the box. "This came for you in the morning." Astrid took the box and opened it. Inside of it was a turquoise stone bead three wrap bracelet and a small leather journal.

She took the bracelet and studied it, a smile forming on her lips. "It's more beautiful than I thought it would be." She then took out the leather journal and looked at it as well. "Thank you, Uncle Finn."

"No problem. Now get ready. The traders' meeting will be soon." Finn then put the box down on the desk and left the room.

Astrid sighed again. She put the bracelet on top of the journal and put it on the small table next to her bed. Then got up to get dressed.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

On the docks of Berk merchants and other people were loading and unloading cargo from the trading ships. On one of the ships, the owner of the ship stepped out onto the deck and tied the rope. He then walked off to the city leaving everything on his ship where it was. A few seconds after the man left a wooden board from the ship's floor opened and a pair of green eyes peaked out to check if it was safe to come out. Once he checked, he opened the board completely and stepped out from under the ship. Once out, he put the board back where it was. He walked onto the docks and into the trading center.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

Astrid and her uncle arrived at the traders' meeting just on time. They all discussed about the new goods that will be traded, about the places they have been to, new ideas for the trading group, and about trading routes to avoid the pirates. That was talked about the most. Some of the traders were worried that the Calypso must have actually been born among the people of the Archipelago. Since there were more pirate sightings then usual.

They also talked about how to keep the pirates away from the cities. Astrid heard their conversation from where she was sitting, which was in a corner. She was writing in her new journal and wearing a light blue dress, her necklace (which she still kept hidden), and her new turquoise stone bracelet. The conversation was about a sighting of a ship called the Serpent's Heir. "It's one of the fastest ships I've ever seen," Astrid heard one of the men say. She stopped writing and listened to the conversation, while starring down at her journal. "I saw it with my own eyes. It had a red flag with a black dragon symbol on it."

Another one of the men spoke up. "Ah, I think I've seen it before. Is it the one with Viking shields on it."

"Yep. That's the one."

"It looks like a ship that belongs to Stoick 'the Vast' himself."

"But it isn't," Finn spoke up. The other men looked at him curiously.

"You know about the ship, Finn?," one asked. Finn nodded.

"Yes," he responded. "It's name: The Serpent's Heir. Known as the fastest ship in the whole Archipelago." Astrid's gaze turned to her uncle. "A ship owned by a pirate." The eyes of some of the men widened. "I've seen its captain before-Captain Night Fury. One of the most infamous pirates of the Archipelago-and most wanted. With a crew that hides many secrets about themselves, the ship, secret locations, their captain, and their pasts. They all have mysterious pasts before they became members of the Serpent's Heir. Even the captain. Up until now: he has been reported seen inside and outside the Archipelago." He hesitated a bit before continuing. "Me and my crew encountered his ship a few months ago on our way to Meathead Island. We saw them stealing from a small ship in front of us. We decided to investigate so we went onboard. Soon enough we encountered the whole chew-and I encountered Night Fury. We fought-and they won. In the end they took all of our cargo, so we had to come back to get all of the cargo we lost."

One of the men spoke up. "Did you see how he looked like, Finn?" Finn nodded to say 'no'.

"No I didn't. He wore a mask." he scowled lowly before speaking. "But I still remember the green eyes of that devil."

Astrid stood up from her chair, closed her journal, and placed it on the chair she was sitting on. Finn noticed. "Where are you going Astrid?, he asked her.

"Just going outside for some fresh air," She responded. "I'll be back in a while." Then she opened the door and walked out.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

The man hiding in the ship walked through the docks that were filled with ships. He looked around to see which one to take. He turned left to stand in front of a ship. Then kept walking forward, only to be stopped by two guards with green uniforms and guns in their hands. "Where do you think you're going?," One of the two guards asked him.

"Well I just wanted to take a look at this amazing ship, until I was stopped by two Berkian guards," he responded.

"This ship is off limits to the public," the other guard informed.

"And who's idea was that exactly?"

"The Chief's, of course."

The first guard turned to the second. "Really," he asked. "I always thought it was one of the lord who said that."

"Seriously?! You were there!"

"I was?,"the second guard scratched his head. "I don't remember being there, to be honest."

"Of cousre. You have the brain the size of a peanut."

"At least the ship would be smarter than you if it was a living thing."

"If it was a living thing, its brain would probably be the size of yours."

 _Oh great_ , he thought. _Nothing like a long, endless conversation to start my day._

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

Astrid walked along the edge of the stone bridge. Looking down trying to avoid the contact of people, as usual. Her gaze went to the ocean as she walked. She wished that one day she would be able to travel the world and explore. She heard the stories of merchants about their great and amazing adventures. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the amount of people coming onto the bridge. One of them shoved her hard enough to knock her off her feet and send her plummeting to the waters below.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

He had gotten tired of hearing the two guards fighting. And of course he stayed where he was so that they wouldn't find him guilty of trying to take the ship. Listening to the two guards' conversation, about the ship they were on, was like falling down an endless hole. During most of the conversation, he almost fell asleep a few times. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the ship's wheel, his eyes half open.

"I told you the ship built only a few years ago!," one guard told the other.

"If that's true, then why does it look so old?," the other guard responded.

"Maybe it was built to look old because they wanted it to look cool!"

After the first guard finished his sentence, he spoke, putting his arm on top of the one that was on the wheel. "To be honest: I have to agree with the idea that they wanted to make the ship look cool. Probably because they wanted to make every other kingdom in the Archipelago jealous." Once he finished his statement, he heard the sound of a splash behind him. Confused, he turned around and walked to the edge of the ship, so did the guards. The guards quickly recognized who the person who fell into the water was.

"Oh-oh," the first guard said. By hearing the first guard's tone, and looking at the second's wide eyes, he then knew that it must be someone important. Hesitating for a moment, he took off his coat, sword, knife, pistol, and hat, and handed them to the two guards. Then he jumped into the water.

Turning his head, he looked for whoever fell in the water. He spotted a blonde falling to the sea floor. Quickly, he swam towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. Then, holding her by the waist with one arm, he used his other arm to swim beck up to the docks. Once he reached the surface of the water he swam to the nearest dock and lifted the blonde onto it. Then lifted himself onto the wooden platform next to her. At the same time the two guards arrived behind him, still carrying his belongings. He up two finger on her neck. No pulse. The guards' eye's widened.

"What do we do?," The first guard asked. The young pirate turned to face the two guards, who carried his belongings. He reached out and took his knife from its holster. Then cut the fabric of the blonde's dress (Where her waist/stomach is) and tore the rest of the fabric exposing her bodice. He then cut the strings that tied it together. After they were all cut, he tore the rest open and off, revealing a white fabric underneath. The blonde reacted by jolting up, eyes wide, and throwing up the ocean water she had caught onto the wooden platform beside her. Then coughing the rest out.

"Huh-I never thought of that one," the first guard said, confused, yet amazed.

The pirate looked from the girl to the guards. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore," he realized. Once the blonde-around his age-had stopped coughing she laid back down on the dock she was on, breathing heavily. The young pirate turned back to her, while the two guards started-yet again-another conversation. He saw a thin, golden chain around her neck, followed by a small wooden flute pendant and small bird feather, on her stomach. Gently, he took the pendant in his hand and stared at it wide-eyed. The blonde girl noticed and lifted her head a bit, looking at the stranger holding her pendant. "Where did you get this?," he asked curious, yet scared at the same time. She even saw a bit of fear in his emerald eyes green eyes. Before she had time to answer, the sound of marching coming towards them. The pirate stood up to see who it was.

"Astrid!," She heard her Uncle Finn's voice. He stretched out a hand, which she took, and helped her up. When she was standing again, she saw the stranger with his hands being held behind his back by one of the guards. "And who is this?," Finn asked the guards. He took one of the boy's arms and lifted his sleeve, revealing a 'P' on his wrist. "A Pirate," He said. "Specifically-" He lifted the pirate's sleeve higher up his arm, and it revealed a tattoo of a black dragon curled up in a circular form. "Captain Night Fury, if I'm not mistaking."

Captain Night Fury: The captain of the Serpent's Heir? The ship her uncle and the other traders were talking about earlier? He looked younger then she though he would be. And looked to be the same age as she was. "Lucky for you: You're not mistaking," The pirate-Captain Night Fury-told her uncle. "I honestly didn't think you would ever face me again after you lost the small battle between me and my crew a few months back."

"You bastard-do you have any idea how much all of that cargo cost!?," Finn erupted. The pirate smirked. Apparently he did know how much all of the cargo Finn lost that day cost in total. And by the looks of it: It cost a lot. "Arrest him-he will be killed tomorrow," Finn told the guards. One of the guards held the young pirate's hands behind his back, while the other put the metal cuffs around his wrists. The pirate captain didn't react, but Astrid did.

"Uncle Finn, wait!," She blurted out, moving in front of her uncle. "Are you really going to kill my savior after he saved me from drowning?"

"Are you?," He pirate asked mockingly.

Finn scowled at the pirate. "Alright," he said to her niece. But he will still be arrested-and this time sent to the pirate prison in Outcast Island." He stepped forward and grabbed the pirate's jawline with his large hand and turned to Astrid. "You need to understand, Astrid. Pirates like him are extremely dangerous. You never know when one might earn your trust then betray you. No pirate can be trusted. Especially one that is wanted almost all over the Archipelago." Astrid blue eyes turned to the young pirate. She eyed him. He didn't look like a blood-thirsty pirate-like the ones she was told about in stories when she was a child. In fact, he looked like a kind, innocent person. But apparently most people don't think so. Finn dropped the boy's jawline and informed the guards' next task. "Now get him out of my sight. I'll deal with him later."

"Right-but first," Night Fury began. He took action and jumped over the chain that bounded his hands together, ran behind Astrid, and put the cuffs' chain over her neck. Astrid gasped as the feeling of the cold chains landed on her skin. She quickly brought her hands up to her neck and grasped the chains. This was the part where she would fight back and break free from her captive. But the thing was, he wasn't trying to choke her. He just held the chain on her neck. Finn's eyes widened in surprise and the guards aimed their guns at the pirate. Then he spoke again. "I think I will be leaving Berk before you will ever get the chance of even taking me one step into the prison." He paused. "And I think that you should make a decision before I take someone with me."

At first Astrid didn't understand what Night Fury said. Until she looked down and realized that they were standing at the very edge of the dock. "Hold your fire," Finn ordered the guards.

"Thank you," The pirate thanked. "Now may I please have my things back?" Finn turned to the two guards that were with the pirate. He saw them holding the belongings of the pirate. Finn walked to the two guards and reached into the pocket of the pirate's coat. He took out a small box and opened it.

"Hmf," Finn began. "A compass that does not point North." He eyed the pirate. "I didn't think that pirates were stupid enough to have a compass that doesn't even work."

"I've been told that many times. Now are you gonna give me my things back or not?"

Finn hesitated for a moment. Taking the pirate prisoner would mean that his only other family member dies. And setting the pirate free would mean that she would live, but it would also mean that Night Fury and his crew will cause even more trouble. This really was a difficult choice. But he had promised his brother...

He sighed. "Give him his belongings back," he told the two guards who were carrying his belongings. He put the compass back in the coat's pocket as the guards moved forward. The two of them put the belongings on the wooden dock in front of the pirate and Astrid.

"You can let go of the chains now," Night Fury whispered in Astrid's ear. She slowly loosened her grip in the chains and lowered her hands. The pirate captain slowly lifted the chain from around her neck and took out a key from his sleeve as Astrid walked towards her uncle. Once the key was in Fury's hand he held it out so the others could see it. Finn's eyes widened then his expression changed to a scowl. The pirate used the key to unlock the metal cuffs that were around his wrists and they fell to the ground once unlocked. Then he took this belongings from the ground and put them on. Once he was done, he faced Finn, Astrid and the guards behind them. Slowly he started to step back. "Now," the pirate began. "I want you all the remember this as the day that you _almost_ captured Captain Night Fury." Then after a will of walking backwards, he quickly turned around and ran.

Finn reacted a few seconds after the pirate took off. "Get him!," He ordered the guards. The guards took action and chased the pirate. When they found him, on the docks near a small guard's ship, they pointed their guns and pulled their triggers.

Night Fury ducked when he heard the sound of the guns. But he kept walking, trying not to get hit by one of the bullets, and eventually he made it onto the small guard's ship. The good thing was: there were no guards aboard the ship. Meaning he could easily take the ship and get out of Berk. He quickly took action and prepared the boat as quickly as he could before the guards could reach him. As he worked, he ducked at the bullets that were being shot at him. Once he finished, he took out his knife and cut the rope that kept the boat in the docks. Then he ran to the ship's wheel and navigated the ship once it was almost out of the docks. The guards kept firing bullets until they reached the edge of the docks. Finn soon arrived and shoved his way in front of the guards. He took out his spyglass and looked through it, seeing Night Fury navigating the ship. He couldn't believe it. Night Fury escaped. And he was in his hands. And he didn't take the chance to do something no one has ever been able to do: capture Captain Night Fury. Finn finally lowered his spyglass. Then scowled.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

 **So that is all I have for you lovely reader** **today. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** **Please review** **! And guess what! When I was writing this chapter I came up with a new rule for myself. That rule is that I can't post a new chapter in my story until the next chapter is finished. That way the next chapter will be ready for you guys to read once posted. Can you guess who Captain Night Fury really is?**

 **Review responses:**

 **Katurdi: I'm glad you like the movies this story is based off too. Thank you very much for supporting me on the first chapter of this story!**

 **DragonLover07 is out-Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock sat in his office. Thinking. Thinking about how to drive all the pirates out of the Barbaric Archipelago. And how to keep them out. The only question was: How? So far the only way was by killing them. There was already a lot of problems in the Archipelago involving pirates. Five years ago he had sent out search parties to hunt down the most dangerous and infamous pirates. There were 23 dangerous and infamous pirates in the Archipelago and he had sent out 10 search parties and only 2 of them had come back to Berk, with only half the people alive.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on his office door. "Come in," he responded. The door opened and a guard in a green uniform came into his office. "What is it?"

The guard took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir," he began. "Umm...a pirate was in the Berk docks a few moments ago." Stoick's eyes widened a bit.

"Which pirate?," he asked the guard.

"Finn has said it was Captain Night Fury."

Stoick let out a shaky breath and stiffened. Night Fury? Here? _In Berk_ , Stoick thought. _What right does that devil have to just come into my city_?! He didn't trust pirates anymore. Not after hat happened twenty years ago... "Where is he?"

"Sir-he escaped."

"What do you mean he escaped."

"He escaped on one of the guarding ships. But we aren't exactly sure where he went, Sir."

"I might have an idea," Stoick scowled.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

Astrid sat in her bed. Her maid, Isabelle, by her side. "It must have been so terrifying for you-being in the hands of a wanted pirate," Isabelle told her.

"Yes," she lied. "Very terrifying."

"Well, at least the pirate left. And hopefully he won't come back."

Hopefully he will, Astrid thought. Soon, Isabelle left Astrid's room, leaving her alone. Astrid looked down at her necklace. She was surprised no one noticed it. The pirate-Captain Night Fury-was the only person who noticed her necklace. He even asked her where she got it-which was a question she didn't get a change to answer. But she noticed that when he asked her where she got her necklace, he seemed scared. Like if her necklace meant something important or was a cursed object or something like that. Apart from that he didn't seem like the pirates she'd heard about in stories. She had heard that pirates kill without reason and that all they care about is finding valuable treasure and selling it for more than it's really worth. But Night Fury didn't seem like a person that wouldn't kill without reason. In fact he didn't look like a person would kill at all. He just seemed like an ordinary person. But if he wasn't that kind of person, then how is he one of the most wanted pirate in the Archipelago? But she realized the only way she could get an answer was to ask the pirate himself. But she would probably never get the chance to ask him that. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. She blew out the flame of the candle that was next to her and fell asleep.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

A few minutes away from the city of Berk, a pirate ship with a black flag that had a skull and crossed bones on it cut through the water. It moved towards Berk, the flag waving in the wind. Finally the ship reached the point where it could see the lights of the city.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

A Berk guard walked along the docks. On his guard duty-he did this almost every night. Once he finished patrolling once part of the docks, he moved on and walked to the other side of the docks. As he walked he didn't notice the large pirate ship behind him, that halted a few meters away from the docks. People on the ship climbed aboard rowboats and rowed to the docks. The pirates hopped off the rowboats and onto the docks and headed towards the city.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

The pirates grabbed ahold of fire torches and lit up others that they had in their hands. As they moved along the city they used the fire torched to light up wood, hay, and other flammable things around the city. Some of the fire spread quickly, while other flames spread slower. People that were inside of their homes realized there was a fire when they started to smell smoke. And some that went outside realized there were pirates on their island.

"Pirates!," One person informed the rest. As the word spread throughout the city some people grabbed their weapons while others grabbed buckets-full of water to help put out the fire.

The pirates heard the battle cries of the citizens and they quickly took out their weapons as well. Those pirates that didn't have a weapon, grabbed anything that could be useful. The Vikings and pirates crashed into each other, war starting between them. While most pirates fought in the battle between the Vikings, the others went farther north of the city, breaking into the homes of people. They stole anything valuable. They even checked the girls and women then left when they didn't find what they were looking the chief of Berk came out of his home and joined the battle.

 **XxxxxXxxxX**

On the pirate ship, the captain stood near the edge of the ship's deck, watching flames spread throughout the city and listening to the battle cries of the people.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

Finn grabbed a sword from his closet. Quickly he informed everyone in his home, except for his niece. He couldn't put her in anymore danger after what happened earlier that day. He opened the door to his house to exit and help the others. When he opened the doors he saw the destruction that was going on. Fires, scattered blood, Vikings and pirates fighting here and there, even dead bodies scattered and seen in a few places. Once he was back in reality, he closed and locked the doors to his home, and joined the others in battle.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

The sound of an explosion woke Astrid from her slumber. _What is going on?_ , She asked herself. She got out of bed and quickly walked to the window of her bedroom. Outside she saw a the fires in the city and heard the battle cries of the people. She also saw something else. Something that she remembered. Something she saw only once in her lifetime. Something that had haunted her dreams ever since she first saw it. The large pirate ship. The one that had a black flag with a white skull and crossed bones on it. The exact one she had seen on her father's ship when she was eleven.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the ship. And her breath became a bit shaky. Astrid then heard the sound of her room's doors open. Isabelle came running inside. She looked as frightened as she was. "Isabelle, what's going on?," Astrid asked her.

Out of breath and panting, Isabelle tried her best to explain what she knew so far. "Pirates-they're attacking Berk. I'm-no one is sure why; but they are."

"What do we do, Isabelle?"

"I don't know," Isabelle responded. "For now: I think it's best if we hide, Miss Hofferson."

"Isabelle. We're Vikings. We don't hide, we fight to the death." Isabelle looked up at Astrid.

"But I'm not from the Barbaric Archipelago, so I'm not familiar when it comes to these kinds of things." Astrid put a hand on her maid's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Isabelle. Nothing bad is going to-," Astrid was cut off by another explosion. This time, the explosion had to be closer to the mansion. Cause it was stronger than the last one. "Alright. Isabelle, listen to me," She instructed. "I need you to inform your family and the others to pack some of their belongings, go to the other side of the island, and hide in the basement that's there."

Isabelle looked at Astrid with a worried look. "What about-," Another explosion.

"Don't worry about me Isabelle. I'll be there." Astrid told her maid. _Hopefully_. "Now go and help the others." After another explosion was heard, Isabelle finally nodded and ran out the door to inform the others.

Once Isabelle was out of the room, Astrid acted quickly. She got dressed in simple clothes that she had-blue leggings, a spiked skirt, blue tank-top, fur boots, and fur hood. After, she reached under her bed and took out her axe. Her axe was another thing that she had kept secret from everyone. After she was ready, she tucked her pendant and feather into her shirt and ran out of her room.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

"Do you sense her?," A the captain of the pirate ship asked his first mate. The first mate took a deep breath, eyes closed. Then opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes," was his response.

"Alright. That's good," The captain said. "Now. Go find her." The first mate nodded then walked to one of the rowboats and took off towards the city. Once the first mate was gone, the captain stared at the city and smiled an evil smile. "We're coming for you, Calypso."

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

Once Astrid helped everyone in the mansion pack their belongings to move out, she headed back to her room to pack her belongings. That's when she heard the door to the house break. She froze for a few seconds before gripping her axe's handle and slowly moving towards the door to her bedroom. From there she saw who had broken in. _Pirates_. From where she was she saw that there were two of them that had broken in. Soon the pirates turned her way and they saw her. Astrid backed up into her room. "She's over there," Astrid heard one of the pirates say. Then heard their footsteps as they walked up stared. Quickly, Astrid opened the door to her closet, walked inside quickly, and closed the door. She held her axe against her body, her hands gripping onto it tightly. Through the blinds of her closet door, she saw the two pirates enter her room.

"Calypso...," One of the pirates said out loud. Calypso. As in: _The_ Calypso? The legend her uncle Finn had told her about? But people said that the Calypso was just a legend. But if the Calypso _is_ real, then _who_ exactly is the Calypso. And why are pirates-and _only_ pirates-hunting him, or her, down. "Where are you...?," The same pirate asked. Astrid saw him turning and walking in her direction. She started backing up until her back, eventually, hit the closet wall. Outside the closet, though the blinds, the pirate saw her. He grinned creepily. "'ello Calypso." Then the closet doors opened. And the two pirates were there, standing in front of her. When she tried to make a run for it, one of the pirates grabbed her arm and took her axe out of her hand, while the other pirate grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go, you bastards!," Astrid ordered them as she struggled to get out of the pirates' grasp.

"Well, guess what-we ain't letting you go that easy, Calypso," The second pirate informed her. "We're taking you to the captain first. You'll take a few tests; if you pass the tests, you'll probably get to live. If you fail, we'll just kill you."

"What do you mean? What tests? And-who's Calypso?!," Astrid waited for her answers. But they never came.

They tied her wrist together behind her back with a rope they were carrying. Then they dragged her outside the mansion, though the far side of the city, to the docks and onto the rowboat. Once on the rowboat they checked to see if anyone saw or was watching them. The first pirate signaled 'go' and they both rowed the boat towards the large pirate ship.

Once they reached the edge of the ship, Astrid could already hear the shouts of the crew. On deck, four other pirates sent down ropes and the two pirates on the rowboat tied the ropes around the edges of the boat. Then the other pirates lifted the boat out of the water and up to the deck. Once the boat was up on the deck, the two pirates grabbed Astrid's arms again and pulled her onto the deck, where the rest of the pirate crew was. The crew noticed her arrival and they turned her way. Astrid looked around at the pirates and at the ship. Soon the pirates that were holding her came to a halt in front of a large man looking out at the direction of the city. The man had long, black dreads, a black scaly cloak, and a bullhook in his right hand.

"Drago," the first pirate had spoken up. "We bring you: the Calypso." He shoved her forward making her land on her knees. The large man-Drago-turned around and looked down at Astrid. Astrid looked down at the wooden floor of the deck, avoiding the captain's eye contact. Drago gave his bullhook to one of the other pirates, got down on one knee and studied Astrid closely. He grabbed her jawline tightly and forced her to look up at him.

"Hello, Calypso," Drago greeted. Astrid swallowed slightly. The captain chuckled, released her jawline and stood up. "Set sail!," He ordered his crew. "We're making way toward Outcast Island." He turned back to Astrid. "There the Calypso will be tested. If she fails, you are all free to do whatever you want with her." He turned back to the city. "For now: We focus on reaching our destination, and use the Calypso to get rid of our curse." He turned to his first mate. "Release her." The first mate nodded, took out his knife, and cut the ropes that bounded Astrid's wrists together. Astrid brought her hands forward and rubbed her wrists with her hands, looking down. But she looked up again when the captain laughed. His bullhook was back in his right hand. "Welcome aboard the Pirate's Nightmare, _Calypso._ " He laughed again.

Then her world went completely black.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! CLIFFHANGER! (laughs evilly). Yes I know, I know: I'm an evil person. Cause I'm _that_ evil. **

**Review Responses:**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Yes, there will be Hiccsrid. Probably starting on chapter 5 or 6.**

 **Stormyskies8: Correct!**

 **Everyone Else: Yes! I based Hiccup off of Jack Sparrow and a little bit off of Will Turner. And based Astrid off of Elizabeth.**

 **So that is all I have for you guys this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.** **Please review!** **And for those of you that are Pirates of the Caribbean fans, are you excited that the movie is almost here** **!? Anyways: Thank you for reading. And I will see you all next chapter**.

 **DragonLover07 is out- Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Pain. That was all that Astrid felt. Especially on the back of her head. The only thing she remembers before she was knocked out was when she captain-Drago- _welcomed_ her onto his ship: The Pirate's Nightmare. The only thing she didn't understand is why everyone on the ship kept calling her "Calypso". And when she asked what they meant, they wouldn't answer her question. Which, to Astrid, was a weird thing.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw metal bars in front of her. Once her eyes were completely open, Astrid realized that she was in the ship's prison. They must have put her in the prison once they knocked her out on deck. Soon she heard someone shout, "We're here!" Where exactly were they? She soon heard footsteps coming toward the direction her cell was in. A man with black hair tied in a ponytail and blue markings on his chin came up to her cell and opened the door. "Alright, get up, Calypso," He ordered her. Seriously, _why_ did people keep calling her that?

She didn't want to face the whole crew again. Not after what they did to her. And Berk. But she got up anyway. Once she was close enough to the man, she acted quickly and punched him in the face. That knocked him straight to the ground. Now it was her chance to escape. She quickly walked to the door the cell room began in and walked out. Then walked up a set of stairs to reach the deck. Astrid didn't think that anyone would be out. Especially this early in the morning. But she was wrong. When she was on deck-with a relief that she would be going back home-she looked up and saw most of the crew members up on the deck. When one person turned to her, the others did as well, until they were all staring a her. She panted, out of breath, as they all turned their gaze in her direction. She soon heard the sound of someone coming from behind her. Then she remembered-the stairs. The man with blue markings on his chin came out from the door, looking around trying to find her. Until he found her standing right in front of him. Astrid turned and saw him at the doorway. Eyes widening, she quickly tried to make a run for it. But before she could even take five steps, the man gripped her arm tightly so she wouldn't be able to escape. She even struggled to get out of his tight grip. He pulled Astrid a bit closer to him and pulled out a knife from a holster. "You're going to regret doing that!," He cursed.

Astrid wasn't scared of him. But she was ready and knew what was going to happen next. So she waited for the blow to come. Then she heard a man shout out, "Enough!"

Astrid recognized the voice. Drago. She looked up and turned to look behind her, where Drago was standing. The man with the blue markings also stopped what he was doing, but he still held the knife in his hand while the other still had a grip on her arm. "Do not just kill the Calypso! Not just like that. Remember-her heart is immortal. You stab her heart, then your heart replaces hers. You will die dew to her law," Drago reminded the man. "So unless you want to die, Eret, then keep her alive." He turned around to face his crew. "And that goes for all of you. Now back to work." They did what they were told. And another from the crew handed the man with blue markings- Eret -a thick rope. Before Astrid could even react, her arms were brought behind her back and tied with the rope. The rope burned he skin as it was tightly pulled, twisted, and tied. Eret was ordered to guard her until they were ready to enter the land. After a few moments of waiting, the ship stopped moving and it crashed into the land, that apparently have lots, and lots of gravel. Drago then walked up to her and grabbed her chin with his large hand. Astrid's blue eyes were filled with anger, rage, worry, sadness, and... _fear?_ Astrid Hofferson- the Astrid Hofferson _was_ scared? It couldn't be. A Hofferson was never scared-for they showed no fear. She tried to keep a calm look as Drago spoke up. "Don't worry Calypso. We won't kill you- yet." He smirked then let go of her chin and gave his crew new orders.

After a while, they dragged her down onto the land. Astrid didn't even dare herself to look up. That was until she heard the sound of an explosion coming from the center of the land. Astrid looked up and saw a large, rocky mountain. That's when she realized where she was. Outcast Island: The home of _all_ pirates.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Captain Night Fury sat in his cabin in the Serpent's Heir. He was probably one of the few that were awake at this hour in the morning. A few candles were lit in his room so there would be light for people to see where they were going. Then there was another explosion. There was probably some kind of battle going on in the arena. Most of the time, when there's a battle going on in the arena, most of the pirates that were on the island when to see it. But Night Fury never went to see them. Just like he never killed anyone in his life. He promised himself, and his crew, that he wouldn't kill without reason and that he would only kill if necessary.

This was how life was on Outcast Island. Violence, torture, and killing. Nothing else but that; according to the pirates of the island. Most pirates say that it's the best life you will ever live. But it wasn't to Night Fury.

He then heard the sound of people talking loudly outside the ship. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the window in his cabin. Outside, he saw the crew of the Pirate's Nightmare. Captain Drago leading them to Thor knows where. And behind Drago, were two men dragging a blonde girl. Night Fury quickly recognized the blonde when she turned her head slightly. It was the blonde he had rescued at Berk-Astrid.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Night Fury knocked on the door of the cabin of his First Mate, Fishlegs. A few moments later, the door opened. "Hiccup-do you know what time it is?," the First Mate-Fishlegs complained. Fishlegs rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Time to wake up the crew," Night Fury- Hiccup -started. Fishlegs gave him a confused look. The captain noticed his expression. "I'll explain later. Right now, I just need you and Gustav to wake up the crew so we can set sail. Prepare the ship. And get ready to sail when I fire the signal." With that the captain left the door to the cabin and ran back to his cabin. Leaving his First Mate even more confused than he already was.

"Wha-Hiccup!," He began to argue, but the captain was already gone. He rolled his eyes annoyed. Then got dressed and followed the orders that he was given.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

In his cabin, Hiccup put his leather coat on and walked quickly to the chest that was on his desk. He opened the wooden chest, and took out his leather helmet, which was also a mask, and his weapon-Inferno. Then closed the chest, grabbed his pistol, which was on top of his desk, and walked outside onto the deck.

On deck he put on his mask, jumped into the shallow water, and followed he Pirate's Nightmare crew.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

After struggling for a while, trying to escape the grip of the two pirates that were dragging her, she stopped, giving up. It was no use right now. Astrid didn't even know what was going on. First, the crew called he "Calypso" all the time. Then, they knock her out and sail all the way to Outcast Island. And now, they were going to give her 'tests' to prove if they were right. She didn't know what the tests were going to be, but the mystery was making her a bit scared. But she would have to wait until the tests to see if she should be scared or not.

After walking for a long time, they finally reached a small cave entrance. They then entered the cave and followed down a tunnel. The walls were covered with many tribal paintings. Each painting was different, but they were all something happening at the same time. After a short while, they reached the end of tunnel they entered a small house-like place inside the cave. There was a bed in one corner, a bookshelf in the other, a wooden table with many cups, spoons, and bowls in it in another, and a bookshelf with glasses filled with strange liquids on it in the other. And a wooden table in the middle of the room. A woman with dark skin came out of the shadows of the bookshelf. That startled Astrid a bit. Drago walked up to the woman and spoke. "Anise- we have come to ask you an important favor," he began. Then stepped aside so the woman could see Astrid. The woman- Anise -looked at her and tilted her head a bit. "I believe-," Drago explained. "We all believe that she." He gestured to Astrid. "Is the Calypso. And we need your help to prove if it's true or not."

Anise walked up to Astrid and studied her carefully. Then she grabbed a glass bottle that was filled with some kind of turquoise-glowing liquid in it and poured some of it into another glass bottle. Next she grabbed some- what looked like to be -water, a spoon and a knife. She put the other things down on the small table in front of her, except for the knife. With the knife Anise cut a bit of Astrid's arm as the two pirates tightened their grip in the blonde's arms. Astrid jumped when she felt the blade cut her flesh. And it stung when the air touched the fresh cut.

Anise but the blade, tip covered with Astrid's blood, into the glass and let the blood slide into the glowing mixture, then mixed it. Soon the mixture's turquoise color and glow disappeared and became a dark purple mixture. She then took a spoonful, dipped her thumb in it, and walked towards Astrid. She placed her thumb on the blonde's forehead. Then Anise walked around and blew out all the candles in the room.

Once the whole room was dark, Astrid suddenly felt a warm feeling in her chest. Too warm actually. The feeling was as if a hot metal or iron was pressed against your skin. A few seconds later the pain on her chest vanished and something started to glow. A turquoise glow coming from Astrid. The glow was bright. Bright enough that it lit most of the room. And she saw the eyes of the Pirate's Nightmare crew staring in her direction. _Oh no_ , Astrid thought as she realized what was glowing. Her flute pendant! She had forgotten all about it. But what exactly did her pendant glowing mean? Anise walked up to Astrid again and this time she pulled the golden chain that was around Astrid's neck. Soon the pendant and feather were out of Astrid's shirt and was in clear view. But it was glowing even brighter now.

Anise stepped out of the way so that Drago could see. Once the captain took a glance he realized that he had been right. Astrid _was_ the Calypso. And now he and his crew will be released from the curse they were cast under all those years ago. Drago smirked and turned to his crew.

"Prepare!," Drago ordered his crew. "We're going to the top of the mountain."

 **XxxxXxxxX**

The Berk Navy had arrived just in time to the far shores of Outcast Island. Guns pistols, catapults, and other weapons loaded and ready. Almost all the pirates that they knew were here on the island. This was they're only chance. Soon they would attack and hopefully end the pirates of the Archipelago once and for all.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Astrid took the last few steps before she entered the cave at the top of the mountain, the two pirates still holding her by the arms. When Astrid entered the cave she saw a chest made out of gold on top of a small hill. And around the hill was a small stream of water. The two pirates let her go, just to that Drago could grab her left arm and drag her to the top of the hill in front of the chest. He took out a curved dagger and held it up in the air for the other pirates could see it.

"This," He began. "Is the first weapon created by the very first Calypso there ever was hundreds of years ago. It is one of the very few weapons that can harm the beholder. It has been passed down through our families. And today-," he paused for a second. "Is the first time this weapon will ever be used. And that use is to free this crew from the curse that was placed upon us." When he finished his short speech the whole crew started cheered loudly. The sound even echoed in the cave. Drago looked down at Astrid and placed the dagger at her chest, just below her neck. Her breath became uneven after that moment. Two of the pirates came up and removed flat the top from the chest. Astrid was surprised with what she saw. inside the golden chest were thousands of golden coins. All with the design of a flute on them. "This," Drago started another speech again. "Is the one and only treasure of the Calypso. Each coin is found in different parts of the world. Luckily, thanks to this curse, we were able to search water and land for every gold piece. It has taken us many, many years to find them. But all of the years of searching are now worth it. Cause we have the key to unlock the curse: The Calypso!" The pirates cheered again. "With just one drop of the Calypso's blood will effect everything around her." Drago forced her forward until her head, neck and chest were over the golden chest; enough for her blood to drip into the chest and onto the gold coins. Her braid also hung over the chest. "Prepare-," Drago pressed the dagger onto her skin. The feeling of the dagger's edge felt like shark teeth biting into your arm or leg. But that was just the touch of the blade. Astrid was sure that it would hurt a lot more when he pierced her skin with the dagger. Drago continued, "-For the Calypso to-" He was then cut off when the sound of a pistol was heard and the bullet hit the dagger out of his hand. "What?!"

With a harsh pull from Drago, Astrid fell back, off the small hill and into the small stream of water. She landed on her side with a big slash-cause the water was a bit deeper than she expected it would be. It was a good thing that her hands weren't tied. But most of her face did land in the water. She quickly lifted herself up with her arms to get her face out of the water. Astrid gasped for air as she lifted her head away from the water and coughed and spit out the water that she had caught in her mouth and nose. Then used one of her hands to wipe the water off her face and blinked her eyes open. Looking around the area, she tried to spot the attacker. She could already hear the sound of the Pirate's Nightmare crew taking out their weapons and walk.

"Find him!," Astrid heard Drago command his crew. "You two," Drago called to two of his crew members. "Guard her!" He pointed to Astrid. Then walked down and out of the cave with his crew, pistol in hand. Astrid, still in the stream, watched as the two pirates approached her. Suddenly they were both struck with darts to the neck, sending them into a deep sleep. Then a figure came out of the caverns in the cave. But she recognized that it was a pirate. And he was wearing a leather mask.

"What are you doing here?," She asked the pirate. The pirate knelt down in front of the two pirates he had shot with the darts to make sure they were actually asleep.

"Well," he began. "I saw you and the Nightmare crew earlier." He pulled the darts out of the pirates' neck. "So I thought I'd swing by and join the party." Astrid recognized the voice of the pirate. It was captain Night Fury- the pirate that had saved her back at Berk. He threw the darts into the stream and walked up to Astrid. Offering her a hand. She hesitated for a while, searching his green eyes. Should she really trust a pirate? They did steal and kill for no reason. But the pirate in front of her had saved her life. She sighed and grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Night Fury saw that she still had her necklace on. He then looked down and saw a bleeding cut on Astrid's arm. "What happened to your arm?," He asked her.

Astrid looked down at her arm. She had forgotten about that as well. "Just a cut. Don't worry about it," she responded, trying to wipe off the blood that was on her arm. "How did you even get in here," She asked him looking up.

"There's a tunnel in one of the caverns," He responded. "That's how we're going to get out of this cave. Let's go." He lead her to and through the tunnel. They were safe until they heard the loud sound of Drago's voice.

"Over here, this is where she must have escaped!," They heard a pirate yell to they rest of the crew. They must've found the cave cause they heard footsteps coming down the tunnel.

"Uh oh," Astrid heard Night Fury gasp. "Time to go!," He informed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. They heard the footsteps getting louder. Luckily the exit came soon. Once outside the cave, Astrid was happy to see the light of day again, but she had no time to savor the moment before she slipped on the pebbles that surrounded the cave of the tunnel. She lifted herself up as Night Fury walked up to help her. Once back on her feet, they ran through the rocky island. And it wasn't long enough before the Pirate's Nightmare crew exited the tunnel and spotted them. Night Fury looked over his shoulder and saw the angry pirates chasing after them. He took out his pistol and shot one of the bullets up into the air.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

On the ship, Fishlegs heard the loud sound of a pistol. He turned and saw a bullet being shot into the air close by. The was the signal. "Set sail!," he commanded the crew of the Serpent's Heir. They got to their positions and prepared the ship. Soon the fast ship started moving.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

 _Hopefully they saw it_ , Night Fury thought. Good thing was that he and Astrid were almost at the ship. Then they heard an explosion coming from the far side of Outcast Island. Then they heard yelling. The Pirate's Nightmare crew stopped and turned when they heard the sound of a horn. The horn that notified the whole island if it was under attack. The explosion gave him and Astrid the time they needed to get to the ship.

Drago turned around and saw the two getting away. Scowling, he grabbed the bow and an arrow of one of his crew members. After it was set up he grabbed a torch one of his crew members was holding, set the tip of the arrow on fire, and threw the torch on the ground. Drago aimed the arrow, aiming to the two that were getting away. Then released the arrow.

Astrid and Night Fury almost reached the shoreline of the island. They saw a moving ship in front of them. Moving fast. _That must be the Serpent's Heir_ , Astrid thought. She had heard that it was one of the fastest ships in the Archipelago. So this must be the ship. There were more explosions on the other side of the island and more shouting. It was loud enough that it blocked the noise of the flaming arrow flying through the air. It flew beside Astrid, making a large, deep cut on her side. She yelped and fell to the ground on her back, panting. She put one of her hands on the place where she was hit by the arrow. _That_ part of her skin was hot. The arrow must have been set on fire. She quickly withdrew her hand and lifted it in front of her face. Blood. Lots of it. Almost her entire had was covered in it. It must have been a very deep cut.

Night Fury turned when he heard Astrid's yelp. She was lying on her back, hand on her side. He ran up to her and saw a deep cut on her side. It was bleeding a lot. Then he saw an arrow. The arrow must have fit her. He knelt down beside her. Her breathing was unsteady. It probably hurt. A lot. Probably more than being hit by a regular arrow. Her eyes were half closed and the cut kept bleeding. He looked to the side and saw Drago walking towards them, a bow in his hand. He looked back down at Astrid, put a hand behind her back, and slowly lifted her up. "Okay, Astrid, you need to be strong until we reach the ship," He told her. He didn't wait for a response and lifted her in his arms and started running to the ship. He ran into the water. Luckily the water was shallow enough for him to reach one of the row boats that was tied to the ship. He reached the rowboat in time and got in. Soon the Serpent's heir was moving fast in the deep sea water.

Night Fury tugged on one of the ropes that the rowboat was tied to and heard the sound of a bell. Soon he heard the sound of voices and the rowboat was lifted up to the edge of the ship. Night Fury stepped out of the rowboat and onto the deck of his ship, Astrid still in his arms. He set the blonde down on the floor and lifted a hand to her forehead. She had a strong fever. It would get severe it her wound wasn't treated. "Get Mary Anne," He ordered one of his crew members.

The pain in Astrid's side got stronger. She moaned. It felt as if she was being stabbed a thousand times. She did her best to keep her eyes open. She didn't know if she was going to wake up if she fell asleep. Her vision started to get blurry and she felt Night Fury's hand slide from her forehead to her cheek. "It's okay, Astrid," He told her. "You'll be fine." Astrid stared into his green eyes, the only thing she could see behind the mask he was wearing. That was the last thing she saw. Before she closed her eyes completely and her world went back to nothing but darkness.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

 **Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffhanger! Again I tell you, I'm an evil person! :) I am so excited that the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie is out! I'm not sure when I'm going to see it, but I will (if my parents decide not to be lazy). And know that I'm out of school for summer, I will have all the time I want to write** **my stories (both old and new ones I'm working on in between chapters). He he! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I made in the story. In the next chapter you will find out who Mary Anne is.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Katurdi: Yes,** **I'm excited too! And thanks for supporting me!**

 **silverwood68: Thank you! And Hiccup might save the day-you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **So anyways, that's all I have for you guys today. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And I will see you all next chapter.**

 **DragonLover07 is out-Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pain. Again. But this time the pain came from her side. She tried opening her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. After a few moments of trying she was able to barely open them. She was in a room. Specifically, a cabin in the Serpent's Heir. She realized that she was lying on her stomach on a bed on one side of the room and there was a table, cabinets, and a bookshelf on the other side. A window at the end of the room and a door in the other. If she wasn't as weak as she was she would run out the door. Closing her eyes again, she heard the door open. Then the sound of footsteps coming from the doorway into the cabin. But the footsteps didn't go towards her, they went to a different place in the room.

Astrid opened her eyes as much as she could and tried moving to get up, but when she did she felt a strong pain show up on her side. She yelped in pain, making the other person in the room walk up to her. Then she started to remember what had happened. The flaming arrow that deeply scratched her side. Her being carried to the pirate ship. The green eyes of her savior. And darkness. The person gently put a hand on her back and another one on her arm. When she felt the hand touch her back, she realized that they must have cut the fabric of her shirt in order to treat the wound. So the person was touching her back's bare skin. She blushed and her heart started racing a bit. Luckily her shirt was still on- it was just cut from the back. And she felt her heart pound against her chest when she looked up and saw who the person was. Night Fury.

"Lie back down. Your cut is barely healing," She heard his voice from behind the mask he was wearing. Astrid held her breath as she made another move and tried to avoid screaming in pain again. Then let her breath go once she was laying down on the bed again. "Your wound was pretty deep," Night Fury spoke again. "Luckily, the arrow didn't hit any organs. Or else you would've been dead already. It's a good thing we were able to save you." Astrid stared at his green eyes again while he talked. Then she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door again. This time a girl, around Astrid's age (Probably a bit older), stormed into the room slamming the door closed. She had straight, dark brown hair, vale green eyes, and skin a bit darker. She wore a white wench with leather cuffs tied at her wrists, a simple black bodice around her waist and stomach, black trousers, black leather boots, and black knee pads. She also had two holsters attached to a leather belt that was around her waist. A sword was inside each of the holsters. One holster was smaller than the other, meaning that one sword was smaller than the other.

When the door was behind her she spoke. "I thought I told you not to come in here without my permission!," she exclaimed. She walked up to Night Fury with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay first of all, this is my cabin," he responded. "Second I just came in here to get something, so would you please calm down?" The girl lifted an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Really," she asked. "And what exactly were you going to get?"

"Uh, my compass and map," he told her. "Which I already got." He revealed the rolled-up paper and small box to her." The girl didn't look impressed.

"Uh-huh. Now would you get out and let me check on our guest?" Night Fury nodded slightly, walked towards the door, opened it, and left. Once she was out the door the girl walked up and closed it. Sighing, she walked up to the cot Astrid was laying on and knelt down beside her. "Sorry about that. He can be very stubborn sometimes," she apologized. "Almost every day, but we're all used to it. He's been like that for years." She took a deep breath. "So how are you feeling. And I know you can talk so don't act like your tongue was cut out."

How did she now, Astrid asked herself. But she spoke anyway. "A bit better. Cut still hurts," She told the girl. The girl walked up to the table that was in the room, grabbed a small clean rag and soaked it with a liquid that was in a bowl. "What's your name," Astrid asked.

"Mary Anne," the girl responded, squeezing some of the liquid out of the rag. "Mary Anne Watson. One out of the only two women that are actually part of the ship's crew." She turned and walked over to Astrid again, the rag in her hand. There's women in the ship too?, Astrid wondered. Mary Anne knelt down and places the rag on Astrid's wound. "This should help with the pain for a while."

"How long have I been out?," Astrid spoke again.

"Almost two weeks. The wound was pretty deep."

"Yeah, got that already."

"You'll need to spend a few more days in bed before you're able to stand up. Somewhere around a week or so."

"Well that totally won't bore me to death."

"You'll be able to sit up, but you'll have to take it slow so you don't reopen your wound"

"I guess that's better than lying around all day."

"I'll come back later with some food," Mary Anne headed for the door and opened it. Before she walked out she turned her head to face Astrid and smirked. "Welcome aboard the Serpent's Heir." Then she walked our and closed the door.

 **XxXxX**

Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock looked out into the horizon that was beyond Outcast Island. Part of the island had been destroyed because of the little battle that had happened earlier between the Berkians and pirates. Only a few pirate crews managed to escape the island. One of those crews had been the crew of the Serpent's Heir. But the rest had been finished by the Berkians. At least there weren't many pirates left in the archipelago, which was a good thing for most. But those pirates that were still out there had to be hunted down and killed.

Stoick turned to his troops and gave orders. "Alright," he began. "Two of each group will be hunting down a pirate ship that had escaped. Keep quiet when you're around their ship and be the first to attack before they attack you. If they're too strong, retreat and come back to Berk. Now spread out!" The troops followed orders and walked back to their small ships and set sail. "We cannot stop until every last pirate is dead!"

 **XxXxX**

The night had spread throughout the sky and the stars and moon had come out. Most of the crew of the Serpent's Heir was out n the deck, working on the sails. Captain Night Fury and Fishlegs- his First Mate -sat on small barrels, discussing the next steps they were going to take. But their conversation was broken when Mary Anne came out from the cabin halls, walked up and sat down with them.

"Well, Astrid fell asleep faster than I thought she would," she told them. "She also wanted to thank you for rescuing her from the Pirate's Nightmare crew." Night Fury turned in her direction.

"Tell her I said 'your welcome'," he said. He stared back to the ocean.

"I think you should tell her yourself," Mary Anne responded. "Speaking of Astrid, I think it's time you tell us about how you know her, Hiccup." Hiccup sighed.

"I rescued her at Berk," He explained. He rubbed the back of his neck. "She, uh, fell into the water, so I jumped in and rescued her."

"That's it?," Fishlegs asked. "But then how exactly did you get to Outcast Island? I mean, I know you got here by boat. But where did you get the boat?"

"I- uh -Might have stolen it. Since it was a last resort when the Berkian guards were chasing me throughout the city. You know, the usual."

"Of course."

"Seriously, Hiccup," Mary Anne stated. "Do you just make up a plan as you go along or something?"

"Yeah," Hiccup responded. "Pretty much happens all the time."

"Next time try having a plan ready when you're about to face the enemy."

"Yeah, I don't really think that could ever happen," he said. "Plus, you never know when something might change at the last second." They talked for a while longer. Soon enough, they put out the fires out and headed to their cabin.

 **XxXxX**

One week had passed by really quickly. Astrid's wound had been completely healed and she was ably to stand up and walk more conferrable. Mary Anne had gone to check on Astrid that morning. She helped her sit up on the bed. "Does the wound hurt anymore?,'' Mary Anne asked her." Astrid nodded.

"Not anymore," She responded.

"Well then, I guess that means you'll be able to explore the ship- that is if you want to."

"I guess so. I mean it would be alright to walk after almost a month of lying in bed and doing nothing."

Mary Anne smirked. "Alright then. But you're going to need to put on some new clothes first."

Astrid looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Most of her shirt had been covered in her blood from the wound. Her skirt and leggings also had some blood on it. "Right."

"Don't worry I'll lend you some of my clothes to wear." Mary Anne turned and walked out of the room.

 **XxXxX**

After Mary Anne came back with the clothes, Astrid had put them on. Once dressed, she was wearing a maroon, long sleeved wench, split, brown leather skirt, black leggings, brown boots, and a sleeveless, leather coat that went down to her knees. Then she undid her braid and combed her hair. Once dressed, Astrid walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and looked at her reflection.

"Alright," Mary Anne spoke up. "You are now ready to explore." Astrid turned to face her. "If you want to go out on the deck: go straight down the hall, turn left, and up the stairs. But be careful outside. It's pretty foggy and windy outside. Kind of hard to keep your balance when there are strong winds. And hard to see where you're going when you can't see at all." Astrid smiled.

"Thanks," She thanked the dark-haired girl. Then she opened the door and walked outside. She followed the instructions she was given and walked down the hall. Then turned left and reached a set of stairs. Slowly, she climbed up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs she slowly walked out of a door that linked to the deck. When she took her first steps onto the deck of the Serpent's Heir, she took her time to look at everything. There were many ropes on the edges of the ship. And there were many wooden boxes and barrels all over the edges of the ship. She looked up and saw the many, many red sails of the ship. And at the very top: there was a red flag with a black dragon on it. She studied it for a while. The black dragon was in a circular form, just like the tattoo on Captain Night Fury's arm. She then moved on and walked to the edge of the deck and put her arms the edge. She looked down and saw the Viking shields the traders that were at Berk talked about. Then she looked down at the water. It was a dark grey color And most of it was covered in the thick fog. She continued to stare out into the ocean as she escaped the world and into her thoughts.

 **XxXxX**

As the chief of Berk's ship had arrived at the Berk docks, Finn had also arrived. As the chief got off of his ship Finn walked up to him. "Chief Stoick," He caught the chief's attention. "Did you find my niece?" Stoick looked at the trader then let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Finn," He responded the trader's question. "We didn't." He put a hand on his shoulder. Finn's expression turned into a sad one and he closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I know it's hard to lose someone you really care about. Especially to one of _them_. I know." Stoick didn't like bringing up this conversation. But right know he needed to be there for a friend. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "I lost my wife and my son to them many, many years ago. It's a story I never shared with anyone since the day it happened..." Finn continued to listen to the chief talk. He had made a promised his brother to protect Astrid for as long as he lived.

That promise was now broken...

 **XxXxX**

 ***Pants* So there you have it: Chapter 4! Took me a while to write, I've been busy all day (like every day). Updates from now on my be a bit slow(er). So guess what.**

 **There was a friend of mine that reads my fanfictions, and she was curious about how Hiccup (Captain Night Fury) became a pirate that we all know in this story. And I'm pretty sure that after you guys read this part of my author's note you will also be curious and wanting to know about his past. But don't worry, I've got it all covered. (Spoiler Alert. I think) Hiccup will tell Astrid a bit** **about his past throughout the story and there will be a sequel to this story. Actually since there are going to be 3 HTTYD movies maybe there will be an extra sequel. The first sequel will be posted once this story is over (cause I've also been writing the sequel in between each chapter of this story). So...yeah. If only HTTYD3 would be out already :( *Sigh***

 **Review responses:**

 **Watching-The-Nox-Dreamer: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

 **BrawlerGamer: Maybe, maybe not. you'll have to wait until later to find out. *Laughs evilly*.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: I'm glad you enjoy the story! :)**

 **So that is all I have for you guys today! Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.** **Please review!** **And I will see you all next chapter.**

 **P.S. If you guys don't know how many years it has been since Stoick lost his family, the answer is on chapter 2.**

 **DragonLover07 is out- Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Astrid continued to stare off into the foggy ocean. She reached to the back of her neck to scratch it and she felt the chain of her necklace. She looked down at her necklace as she grabbed the small flute pendant. She had been thinking a lot. Was she really the Calypso? If she was, what would happen next? What was she suppose to do as the Calypso? Were all of those stories about the Calypso real? Her uncle Finn had once told her a story about the last Calypso that had lived.

He had told her that a Calypso is born every 300 years, when tragic situations happen. The last Calypso lived in the city of Lava-lout Island. She helped the sick and the poor, giving them money, food, water, and other things they needed. In the afternoons she would go to the school and read stories to the children of the island. She lived a peaceful life until she was 24 years old, when someone saw her 'performing' some kind of witchcraft by talking to an animal. She went to trial and was found guilty. She was put in prison for ten years before she was sent to Dragon Island to be burned.

Astrid had also read a story about the Calypso. The Witch Council, of course, chose who the next Calypso would be. It said that depending on their personality, a curtain type of animal was chosen by the Witch Council to be the Calypso's companion. Due to the laws of the Calypso, she was only allowed to see their companion once as a child. That time was when the companion gave the Calypso a necklace that represented the Calypso and the Witch Council. And when the time was right, the Calypso and her companion got to see each other and will be united together as a team by the Witch Council. The companion lived for as long as the Calypso did. When the Calypso died, the companion would return the necklace to the Witch Council and would died a week later, joining their Calypso in the world of the dead.

Astrid went back to the day she and her family were on a ship to Berk. She remembered the blue, brown, yellow, and black Pin-tailed Whydah and how it carried her necklace. Was the bird her companion? If it was, then that meant that she really was the Calypso. "You alright, Astrid?," She was interrupted by a voice behind her. She dropped the necklace, turned, and saw Night Fury standing behind her. This time he wasn't wearing the mask and was wearing a black leatherette.

"Finally decided to take off that mask of yours, huh?," Astrid told him. Night Fury rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well," He began. "Mary Anne actually took it from me before I could even put it on." He smiled weakly. Astrid grinned, then looked back to the foggy ocean. She knitted her hands together and rested her elbows on the edge of the ship. After a few seconds, Night Fury walked forward and stood next to Astrid, staring out at the water as well. "So?"

Astrid turned her head to face him. "What?," She asked, a bit annoyed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Astrid sighed and turned back to water. "The whole 'being the Calypso' thing," She responded his question.

"What about it?"

"It's- kind of -well, worrying me a bit."

Night Fury turned his head to face her. "Why?"

"For most of my life my parents and uncle have told me stories about the Calypso. How many there are. What they do. Who they were. Why they were killed." She sighed. "Why pirates were hunting them down." She took a deep breath. "I not entirely sure how my life will be after everyone knows that I'm the Calypso. That is if I am the Calypso."

"You are," Night Fury told her.

"How do you know?"

"I know you are," he explained. When I first saw the necklace you were wearing, I pretty much knew you were the Calypso right away."

Astrid snickered. "Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I'm not the one that kills others for what they have or what they can do," he admitted. "I can't even kill a deer when we go out hunting I'm less likely to kill a person." Astrid cracked a small smile. She knew he wasn't that kind of person.

"So. What are we s'pose to do know?," she asked him.

"I'm not sure where to go where _any_ of us will be safe. Mostly where you'll be safe, cause well- you know -you're being hunted by all the other pirates and all that."

"Right," she sighed.

"But I do know a place where we could say for a while at least and maybe give you an explanation about you being the Calypso." Astrid turned her gaze from the ocean to Night Fury.

"Where?," she asked, a bit curious.

"The Witch Council Island."

 **XxXxX**

That night, Mary Anne lead Astrid to another cabin in the ship. Once they reached one of the few doors at the end of the hall, Mary Anne opened it and gestured for Astrid to walk inside and started studying it. Inside the small room was a hammock on the right side of the room with a small wooden table next to it. On the other side of the room there was a bigger wooden table against the with and a pushed in chair. And there was a window on the wall above the desk. "We thought that since you will be staying with us for a while, you might as well have your own room to sleep in," Mary Anne explained. Astrid turned around and smiled at her.

"Thanks," She thanked the dark haired girl. Mary Anne smiled back.

"Your welcome," she responded. "Well, I'll let you get settled, then." Then she walked out the door and closed it.

 **XxXxX**

Astrid had fallen asleep on the desk. And was soon woken up when she heard someone out on deck shout," Land-ho!" She cracked open her eyes then closed them when they were hit by the sunlight that came from the window. She sat up straight on the chair she was sitting on and rubbed her eyes. Then got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

When she got out onto the deck she saw Night Fury and walked to him. "What's going on?," She asked him. Night Fury lowered his spyglass and turned to her.

"We set sail to the Witch Council Island during the afternoon and we spotted the island just now," he explained.

Astrid crossed her arms across her chest. "And why didn't you tell me?," she sounded a bit annoyed and mad.

"I was going to I saw you sleeping and- well -I didn't want to wake you."

Astrid smirked slightly at the statement. "And how exactly so you know that the witches of the council are still on the island? For all I know their location could have been discovered by everyone in the Archipelago and were all killed. And if they're all alive and still on the island, how do you know that they will help us?"

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He had never really thought about that until she had brought it up. Astrid grinned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought." she stared off to the island in the distance.

"Well," Night Fury began. "While you wait to get there just sit back and enjoy the ride." Then he walked off. Astrid cracked a smile, then walked to the edge of the ship and stared off at the ocean. The silence was soon broken when she heard two of the crew members shouting and yelling above her. She looked up and saw two blondes swinging around on the ropes and sails. They looked like twins. Night Fury noticed the shouting and looked up as well. "Ruff, Tuff, how many times have I told you guys not to play around on the sails!" As he walked over to the two blonde's to deal with them, Astrid turned her attention back to the ocean.

 **XxXxX**

The Serpent's Heir had stopped a few meters away from the island because of the shallow water. And because it was and island full of witches. That is if the witches are still alive on the island. A small part of the crew (Astrid, Night Fury, Mary Anne, Fishlegs- the first mate, and the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut) had got on a row boat and had made it to the coast of the island. They got off the boat and walked towards the rainforest that covered the island. It was already dusk and the sun was slowly starting to set. They hoped they could find them before night came. The two twins had eventually caught up to her and walked beside her. "So, Calypso, huh?," the female twin said to Astrid.

"Must be cool," the male twin said after his sister. "Having magical powers. That is if the Calypso has any." Night Fury turned around.

"Guys! Would you stop bothering her," he told the twins.

"Fine!," they both complained.

Once the twins walked to Fishlegs, Night Fury walked beside Astrid. "Sorry about the twins," he apologized to her. "They always bother someone when they have nothing better to do."

"I'm used to it actually," said Astrid. Night Fury raised an eyebrow.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Back on Berk there's this boy named Snotlout. And since I got to Berk he didn't leave me alone for the first seven years that I was there."

"He liked you?"

"I guess so. But I never liked him back."

"Why?"

"Have you met him?"

"And that answers my question."

Once they entered the rainforest, Astrid spoke. "So, where exactly are the witches?"

"I read once that they live in the center of the island," Fishlegs announced. "Their homes are surrounded by some sort of invisible field, making it hard for non-witched to get in and kill them."

"Meaning there is a good chance that they could be alive on the island," Night Fury said after Fishlegs, turning his gaze to Astrid.

"Awesome!," the male twin- Tuffnut said, his fist in the air. "I've always wanted to meet a witch." He turned to his sister. "Do you think they'll give us any powers?" His twin- Ruffnut shrugged.

"Maybe if we ask them nicely," she responded.

"Asking nicely, something I don't like doing."

"Me either."

Mary Anne interrupted the twins' conversation. "Would you two idiots quit talking about you having magical powers for once in your lives?!" She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. Then the others stopped walking as well.

"Sorry Anne," Tuffnut said, pointing a finger in the air. "But having magical powers to do pranks has always been a Thorsten's dream." Mary Anne rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys," Night Fury spoke up. He started walking and the other followed. "Could we maybe not talk about having magical powers and using them to prank others?! Right now we just need to get to the center of the island and find the-" He was cut off when a large net came out from under the dirt, trapping all of them inside it. They hung in the trees for a few seconds before a few dark figures came out from behind the tree leaves.

"The witches," Astrid thought out loud. As the figures came closer to them, Astrid looked around, studying them. They all wore wooden Tiki masks and cloaks with a hood that covered them. Some of the masks had different colors and long feathers on them. And they all wore long, different colored dresses. The only thing visible behind the masks were their eyes. Most of them were different shades of green. Some were smaller than others. And they all had a spear in their hands, pointing the tip at the pirates in the net.

One of the witches, one who was wearing a green dress and had many feathers on her Tiki mask stepped towards them on one of the tree branches. Then stopped when she was close enough to study them all. Astrid saw the witch's eye color were the darkest black she had ever seen. After a few second had past, the witch turned to the others. "Take them to the camp," she commanded.

 **XxXxX**

The sun had already set and the witches had built fires around the camp. Astrid and the others were tied with thick rope in a circle. The black-eyed witch was sitting in what looked to be a throne a few feet away from Astrid. The other witched were on wooden platforms, trees, and some on the ground around them, pounding their spears on the ground. Astrid looked around and studied the witch camp. There were about nine wooden buildings in the trees. Some started at the ground and reached half way up the trees.

Another witch wearing a silver dress, green, grey, and brown Tiki mask with a few feathers, and a spear in hand walked up to the group. She walked in a circle around them, studying them closely. Then she stopped in front of Astrid.

The witch studied Astrid carefully. Then when she saw the feather and flute necklace around the blonde's neck, her eyes slowly widened. She couldn't believe her eyes. The witch stretched out her arm and grabbed the pendant, studying it closer in her hand. She planted her spear in the ground and lifted up her Tiki mask, revealing her face and took off her hood.

Astrid studied the witch, who looked to be around her age. The witch had pale skin, dark green eyes, and raven black hair tied in a braid over her shoulder. The other witches that were surrounding them stopped pounding their spears on the ground and paid close attention to what the young witch was doing. The black haired witch turned to the witch chief and stepped a side to show her the necklace around Astrid's neck. "Mother," the witch young witch spoke. "It's her- the chosen one!," She said to the chief witch. "The Calypso."

 **Yes I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for writing a short chapter and leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sorry! But I'm also trying to save the good stuff for other chapters. The story will be even better in future chapters. There will also be a twist of events later in this story and in the sequel. Can you guess who the green-eyed witch is?**

 **Review responses:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** **There will be a special twist of events in this story and probably two more in the sequel. ;)**

 **Joan McCreedy:** **I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**

 **So that is all I have for you guys today.** **Please review** **! And I will see you all next chapter.**

 **DragonLover07 is out- Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
